youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Store Gunner CUMandos
Home Store has been running his gun store for ages. Hes the real mvp (most valuable player) Like dayum his dual pistols make wolves shit their butts. Hes a hella sniper, and a lady sniper too. Once he finds his chick he aint leaving her till she tastes his 5 star dessert. Home store is all fun and games until he takes his big dessert out with a chick, thats when she knows shes getting raped and tastin some dessert. Commandos Home Store Gunner(CDM012) was born into the CUM and toes peck on whatever date He will be punished for his sins and He will be punished for his sins. His parents were Jim Boob and Queen of Farts, the papa piratos and cowz. He had two brothers called Pig Flesh(CDM013) and Doosh ka poosh(CDM014). They became dirty poops quickly and the poop cleaner was stressed. When they became big enough to open a gun shop and get their pistols THEY DID AND BECAME MAFIAS YO. They also went chick hunting. First they roved at the Whiskas cat foodz, but eh their guns were out of bullets and chicks didnt find em sexy YET, they were getting more experience each time they tried. That same winter they went together on a roving trip and visited the Yung Uns to check their chickz out. The first to pick em chickz up Homestar Runner, he showed the girls his big guns and they fell for it eating dessert with Rocket Dog and then Swift Butt, then his brother Flesh managed to eat burri toes with Mozart but the piano was too loud and out of tune so neighbouring wolves complained. They were slapped in ze butt cheeks but they were stubborn as fuck. Doosh ka poosh sqooshed with Swift Kill but the teens and Big Wool and his tardy lard crew were hyped and they caught the sqooshist and murdered him with evil demon words. Since that the rovers cooked their dessert better and were more careful with sqooshing ladys. The following week they returned to sqoosh some more and Flesh played mozart's piano more, she made sure it was in tune and sounded not so bad as last time. A day later Home store visited the Yung Uns den where Mozart and Snow where resting. He sqooshed and ate dessert with Snow THE SAINT until Yuzzarian and the other males came from patroling and slapped their asses so hard, later Mozart summoned a demon far off from her pack. Turns out home store was that demon and he decided to sqoosh her satan style. After a few weeks the Yung Uns split after a fight with the Cum and toes cuz cum and toes had sharp toes, he found the smaller half lead by Snow the saintist, he joined taking male dominance. In spring the pack reunited and Yuzzarian was shocked and elbowed home store out. Next winter he went sqooshing at the Yung Uns with Flesh and he sqooshed some dessert with Snow ze saintist (not a saint anymore shes a slut now). Soon after he managed to sqoosh some cookiz with the new comer Amber, later he found Rocket Dog who was full on gas and farted with her. Next winter he started roving again and as usual visited the Yung uns, which were always full of chickz. He was seen doing sqoosh activities with Duck's Beak, the next day he returned and managed to mate with Maybelline (literally the make up company, he had to have a selling partner) but was found by Ash the pokemon trainer and Fung. Ash wanted to catch the wild Home store. They attacked the wolf until he left their poke balls. Suitors The four sqoosh mafias never returned to the CUMs and instead kept sqooshin round, they were soon joined by Zack Attack and Gringoland who also had been spanked out. The two new comers soon magicked away (mother nature explain this shit). Soon Elsa took a break and winter came to an end and the males couldn't get into a peck to have dinner at, so they eventually started up their own dinners with pizza and donut partays. Home store attempted to make his move with Tide, but he was rejected Tide: "Home store your guns are too big for me, shoot another chick". Homestar dashed off after Flesh, who was being chased by teeny Murray. Murray was extra drunk that day and wanted to chase Home Store too, but home store took out his dual pistols and scared the crap out of his son. In late January Home store and his group of mafias visited the Yung Uns again as usual and he tried to eat dessert with Oreo their mama cow but the papa pirate Canis lupus who had a secret crush on his cousin got jelly cause Home store was having a donut paray with Oreo and slapped him away. His bro Pooka was spanked so hard by the Yung uns mafias that he died, but Home store didn't care cause he wasn't hot enough to be in his group anyway. Dingo Bingo who had been rejected by his pack for being obssessed with mexican food was accepted into Home stores group as he was an expert at cooking burritoes and tacos, the extra mexican touch they needed to get da ladies. They tried at the Yung uns again and with Dingo Bingo's mexican cooking all the males tried to chase him off as it had been banned in their pack, Home store took this chance to sqoosh with Oreo who didn't like mexican food. It had been a while since he had tested his dual pistols aiming skillz, but they still aimed perfectly and he ate dessert with oreo but Canis lupis saw them and got hella pissed cause his secret crush was cheating on him so he beat Homie up. Later Elsa summoned Dingo during a blizzard so they lacked their special mexican touch. Later a chick Rora joined them, Homie wanted to eat dessert with her desperatedly but she didn't like Home stores cooking skillz so she farted on him. Litters With Snow the saintist slut: * Archer, Sonic the hedgehog, Winter and Rush. With Rocket Dog the forever gasolined and rocketed slut: *Enili, Teshrak, Falcon, SQF005 and SQF007. With Duck's Beak: *Sly Cooper, Bentley and Murray. Mixed litter with Maybelline his selling partner and Or Ole *Toblerone©, Besenji, Mabili, YM059, Veil, Ficho, YF062, YF064, YU065 and YU064. Category:Funny Bios